luciusfandomcom-20200214-history
Shot for Education
<<< Previous .... Next >>> Chapter date May 25, 1973 Target James , your private tutor Inventory items needed *Drawer key *"Important papers" *Revolver * Revolver bullets Ouija board's riddle "Remember remember the fifth of november. I'm not the powder, treason or plot..." Description James is a good, kind-hearted man who willingly teaches little Lucius various subjects. Unfortunately, Lucius happens to dislike Mathematics and has to continue on his massacre for his real father. Put your stealth skills to the test once more as you snoop around your biological father's office for inventory items. Make your way back to the private classroom and witness James die of the same cause as Jovita's. As another death occurs in the mansion, Charles will then be considering that his family is actually cursed. Walkthrough On your way to James through your parent's dormitory, go by the nightstand and grab the "important papers" and "drawer key". In the same room, there is a drawer. The middle left one is locked. With the key equipped, go to the locked drawer and open it. Observe the paper which holds a series of numbers. Go to James and take his math quiz. Figure out the correct answers on your own. He will then ask you for a biology textbook. Pick up one book from the desk and hand it to him. James will then proceed to look for a biology book himself. Go to your father and he will ask you for the papers on his nightstand, Hand them to him and he will leave to check something in the library. Open the safe with the combination you saw in the locked drawer. Retrieve the revolver, grab the bullets from your father's desk and combine them in your inventory to produce a "loaded gun". Go back to James and plant the gun on his desk. Control his mind to pick up the gun. Enjoy the cutscene. McGuffin's Entry Things just kept deteriorating. The boy's tutor killed himself. Everything should have been clear by now, but something was obscuring the truth. The gun used belonged to Charles Wagner. But, at the time of the shooting Wagner was talking to his chauffeur in a different room. The gun was kept in a safe in Wagner's office and not even loaded. It baffles me, how the teacher could have gotten to it. It made me think. He could have blackmailed the driver somehow and arranged this whole thing... But it was all just speculation. The mansion was in complete disorder. Mrs. Wagner was clearing suffering and in a fragile state. Some of the people I interviewed told me they had heard her talking to herself and laughing without any reason. Who could blame her? Especially after what happened next. It would have taken a genie to pull this one off. We did manage to discover that Uncle Tom's little film bin had another purpose. So there might have been a small hole of opportunity. I just couldn't figure out how. Mr. Wagner was now completely convinced that somehow his family was cursed. It all seemed very far fetched at the time. Notebook updates *''My personal teacher James.'' *''He wants me to do math again. I hate math. I should ask for a day off from my father.'' *''There is also a key near the papers. Looks like a drawer key.'' *''I found a small paper with the number 06-06-19-66''. *''I found a gun inside the safe but it's not loaded. When my teacher cannot find something he gets really frustrated. That makes his mind weak.'' Mentions The loaded gun can actually be fired. Doing so will cause an immediate Game Over, even if you haven't killed anybody or be seen by anybody (as the entire manor has just heard a gun being shot.) Notes By reciting the original verses on which the riddle is based, one can notice the absence of the "gun" from "gunpowder". Bugs *Sometimes pistol won't respawn in safe after this character.Category:Chapters Category:Lucius Chapters